


Идиллия

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Идиллия

Спорить с Леей бесполезно. Нет, с Люком, например, тоже бесполезно, но с ним хоть создаётся впечатление, что он слушает и готов с тобой согласиться. И иногда и правда слушает. Лея же относится к спорам как к способу лишний раз проверить своё мнение, а когда её интересует твоё – ну что ж, она спросит. Разок. Наверно.  
И так во всём. Хоть в политике, хоть в воспитании детей.  
Хэн не жалуется, в конце концов он выбрал её в том числе и за это. Как и она его.  
Потому что люди, семейная ссора которых начинается с «И кто в доме генерал, я спрашиваю?» – «Генерал ты, а вот сенатор – я!», а заканчивается бурным примирением, просто созданы друг для друга.


End file.
